Dark Knight's Daughter
by SixPerfections
Summary: Batman discovers he has a daughter, a rough and tumble former street kid named Faith. He'll have to deal with a damaged and suspicious daughter, assassins sent to kill her, and the shadowy Watcher's Council that insists she must die fighting demons and vampires. But the Meta-powered Slayer is no pushover and they are all in for a wild ride.
1. Surprising News

A/N: First off I'd like to give a shout out to KCool2003 and his story Faith Wayne for giving me the idea for this story. In his story Faith is a bad ass slayer in her mid-twenties dating Xan when she finds out Bruce Wayne is her dad. I got the "what if" idea from this, what if BW discovered Faith was his daughter when she was still a teenager? When this story starts Faith has already killed Alan Finch but has not gone toooo crazy. Yet. How will Bruce coming into the picture change her life? By quite a lot that's for sure.

A note about age, in this fic Faith is still 16 at this point in S3 BtvS. She's a few months away from turning 17.

As far as Batman, I'm not going to be following any particular storyline from the comics per se. So if you're looking for that I doubt you're going to find it.

Wasn't really sure if I should rate this T or M. There won't be excessive violence or explicit sexual content in this fic but Faith has a serious potty mouth sometimes and there will be adult situations. For not I'm just going to go with the T rating.

Make sure to Review, remember Reviews are Crack for Authors.

00000

"Got it up and running Nightwing. I think I finally got all the bugs out of the system," said Oracle.

Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing sat at his sophisticated computer terminal speaking with Oracle. "You sure you got it this time Barb? The previous two versions had hundreds of bugs in both the software and hardware. Not really sure you could have fixed it up this fast," he said teasing his former girlfriend. Things had not worked out between them but they still felt comfortable enough to tease each other from time to time.

"You think I'd be handing over this baby if it wasn't perfect? I'd never hear the end of all the grief you'd give me about that."

Over the past six months Barbara Gordon, also known by Oracle, has been working on and off on a new program that would help the members of the Bat Clan in their detective work. She has been trying to link and access every DNA database in the country. The idea was to get DNA profiles on as many people as possible so IDing someone with just some DNA evidence will easier. This includes hospitals, research labs, and all but the most secure private companies that keep such records, plus it goes without saying they wanted access to all the DNA profiles of every law enforcement agency in the country. Years ago the policy of storing the DNA profile of convicted criminals became standard for most large law enforcement organizations across the country. To pool all that knowledge into one continually-updating database had been quite the challenge. It had taken many long and frustrating hours but for the computer genius of the Bat Clan but it had only been a matter of time before she succeeded.

Nightwing was silent for a few moments, looking over the program Oracle had sent over on his computer but he found his mind drifting as it often did when he talked to Barbara. They had broken up over a year ago but Dick could freely admit he still missed her. Their breakup as he saw it was just another in a long line of sacrifices you had to make to be part of the Bat Clan. He wasn't bitter, but still mourns that it came to that.

"Dick? You there?" came Barbara's voice.

"Yeah, just looking over what you sent me," covered Nightwing. "I'm not sure if I want to kiss you or hurt you for getting this thing done so fast." Just because they'd broke up didn't mean he couldn't flirt a little right?

Barbara gave a genuine laugh over the comm. "Yeah, I bet. You're going to be running every cold case with DNA evidence you can get your hands on through that piece of beauty. I think you might be running down leads on old cases for a couple of hundred years if you plan running all of them down."

"I don't think I'll be running down any leads unless the case is especially significant or catches my attention. What I'll do is pass on any matches we get on to the police. Should be enough to reopen old cases and hopefully get some bad guys off the streets."

"Let's hope. I haven't given it a name. Can you think of anything?"

"What's wrong with National DNA Database?"

"It's got no flair. Don't worry, you'll think of something."

Nightwing smirked. How did he get saddled with coming up with a new name for the new program? "I'll give it some deep thought," he said.

"You better. Well have fun with your new toy. Let me know if you have any problems."

"I will. Talk to you soon Oracle. Nightwing out."

After a twitch of regret at their conversation ending Nightwing set to work. If there was one thing no one counted on when getting into the superhero gig was the long hours of sometimes monotonous work. The Bludhaven protector dutifully sat compiling all the information of unsolved local crimes where there had been DNA evidence of unidentified persons from the past few years.

It took a few hours and when it was complete he set the machine to run. The display read approximately ten minutes to complete.

Sitting back thinking about his new toy it occurred to him that it may have other uses than just making crime fighting easier. The program could be used to look for long lost family or figure out if you had any family relations. Or if you had any family relations in the circles of criminals and research subjects in any case. On a whim Nightwing pulled up his own DNA profile and ran it through the system comparing it to other DNA looking for any familial relation.

It only took the powerful computer a few moments to compare his DNA against the tens of millions in the database. The result came back as zero matches for familial relations. Even though it was a bit silly Nightwing couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. He didn't exactly want a criminal as a family member but being orphaned as a boy Dick had always hoped he had some sort of family out there. Well if he did have some long lost (criminal or otherwise) family they weren't in the new National DNA Database.

Curious now and with nothing to do for the next few minutes he inputs the DNA profiles of a the rest of the Bat Clan to satisfy his curiosity.

Tim Drake first. After a few moments it shows no matches. So no long lost family for his fellow orphan either. Well not exactly unexpected.

The Barabara. There is one hit, her Father's DNA is on record as part of Gotham PD's finest. No delinquent unknown in that family tree to be found in the database.

Then Bruce. Nightwing uncharacteristically snorts to himself at how ridiculous this is before he hits the search button. The eldest former Robin closes his eyes for a moment, thinking about how he was going to sort and prioritize the new information on the cold cases once the search finished. When he opens his eyes and looks at the screen again his eyebrows rise in surprise.

**Bruce Wayne: Familial Matches Found – 1 **

Nightwing was shocked. He knew his mentor was an orphan like most of the Bat Clan were with Alfred being the only family their mentor had left. Or at least that's what Nightwing had always thought. That's what Dick Grayson had been told at a young age. Did Bruce really have a relative the he knew nothing about? He found it hard to believe the World's Greatest Detective didn't know he had some blood relations left alive. Still it was possible.

Nightwing was itching to click on the screen and bring up the results of who this 'familiar relation' of Bruce's was but his curious Detective's mind made him hold out and see if he could puzzle it out.

One of two possibilities: Either Bruce knew about having some family or he didn't.

If he did, who could it be? Most likely something sordid. Perhaps an illegitimate cousin or heaven forbid a half sibling his father had conceived in an affair. Dick didn't know much about Bruce's parents so he couldn't just discount the possibility. Perhaps Bruce had decided to keep their relationship a secret for the other's protection or they did not get along.

If he didn't know about it? Same scenario probably. Someone in the Wayne family line sowing wild oats before they had all died over time culminating with the death of Bruce's parents. In a family as prestigious as the Wayne's there really was no other explanation as to how a member of their illustrious family could be overlooked.

Nightwing smiled. It wasn't every day you got to get one over on the Batman. When he brought it up to his mentor he would either have to fess up to a secret or be shocked by the knowledge that someone out there still has Wayne blood in them. Dick felt glad for his mentor. Even if they turned out to be a criminal, when was the last time any of them _gained_ any family?

This would also be the subject of endless teasing from the Bat Clan to the Bat (as far as anyone could get away with teasing him in any case).

Nightwing clicked on the results to bring up the information on Bruce's mysterious family member.

When he saw the results the crime fighter was so shocked any two bit thug could have walked up to him and knifed him in the back without him noticing it.

**Bruce Wayne: Familial Matches Found -1 **

** -Faith Lehane- **

** Relationship: Daughter**

00000

Batman crouched in the shadows on the roof of a warehouse overlooking the pier. For weeks he had been trying to shut down a major human trafficking ring that had set up shop in Gotham bringing in girls from China. The Triads were making an effort to set up shop in several major US cities, including his. Most criminal organizations in the country had learned years ago that trying to set up large scale operations in Gotham was a fool's errand. Apparently his reputation didn't scare criminals as far away as China. The Dark Knight was currently in the process of changing that.

There were about ten men hanging around the dock. From what intelligence he had gathered they were awaiting a large 'shipment' of girls. This was the very last of their operation now left in Gotham. The men looked skittish and scared. They knew what had been happening to the rest of their operations in the city. They were right to be wary, the Batman thought.

When a container ship began to pull into dock the men began to move. A couple of large vans with blacked out windows came around. When he got visual confirmation of the girls he would sweep down and finally put the final nail in their operations.

"_Batman, this is Nightwing. Free for a minute?"_ chirped on his communicator.

Batman did not expect to be getting a call from Nightwing. Him and his former ward had a good working relationship but a sometimes rocky personal one. If Dick was calling him during 'working hours' then it must be something serious that was business related.

"Make it quick. I only have a minute or two before I need to make a move," Batman replied into his communicator.

Nightwing didn't bother to ask what he making a move on. _"Remember the National DNA Database Oracle has been working on? She completed the project. I was running down some cold cases when something interesting came up." _

Batman frowned. Nightwing was usually very good at getting right to the point and the younger crime fighter knew not to mince words or go into any kind of unnecessary explanation in the field. He was stalling for some reason, there was something he didn't want to say.

There was movement down on the container ship. It looked like the men were moving to open some of the storage containers.

"Don't have time right now Nightwing. Make your point in twenty seconds or call back later," said Batman, not bothering to hide his annoyance at being interrupted by what amounted to a babble for Nightwing.

"_Right. Ever hear of Faith Lehane?" _asked Nightwing.

Batman closed his eyes in thought for just a second. He had superb memory and encyclopedic knowledge of all things criminal, but the name didn't ring any bells.

"No. Is she important for some reason?"

There was a notable hesitation from Nightwing before he answered. _"Probably. I'll catch a flight out to Gotham in the morning. There's something we need to discuss." _

Batman's frown deepened. Nightwing was acting cagy at best, like he was nervous about something. Being nervous is not something he had picked up on from his former ward in years. Also Dick hated to leave Bludhaven unless there was a very compelling reason to do so. There was some important bit of news Nightwing was keeping close to the vest.

The Batman was going to call him out on it when he saw the first of the girls being pushed out of the containers on the ship and made to start walking towards the vans. Finding out what was going on with Dick would have to wait.

"Need to go. Batman out," he said before cutting off the transmission.

Gotham's most famous citizen jumped from the roof of the warehouse to land on the first of the Triad gang members.

00000

The last time Dick Grayson was this nervous standing outside the front doors of Wyane manor was the very first time he'd come here as a boy. He had been in awe and shaking like a leaf then. Now he wasn't in awe like he had been all those years ago but felt like he was shaking like a leaf just a bit on the inside.

For people with no families family was probably the most sensitive topic you could talk about. Any person who'd lost their family would tell you that. He had no idea how Bruce was going to take the news that he probably had a daughter, a daughter he had not known about for the last sixteen years.

Worse, after figuring out that Faith Lehane was probably Bruce's daughter Dick had dropped everything and started digging into her background. It painted an ugly picture, one that had left Dick angry and a little sick. If he had that reaction he couldn't imagine what Bruce's might be.

The front door opened and Alfred was standing there. "Master Dick, it is so good to see you," the butler said with a genuine smile.

Dick returned a smile in kind. "You too Alfred. How have things been?"

Alfred turned and led them inside the house. "Oh you know the usual Master Dick. Mostly normal types of problems lately, nothing of any large scale."

Dick nodded, knowing Alfred was answering his unspoken question about Bruce's other life.

"And how have you been Master Dick?" asked Alfred.

Nightwing hesitated. "Mostly fine. Work's been fairly quiet for the last few months. But Alfred I'm not here about work. I've stumbled on to some big news that concerns Bruce. Really big. As far as I can tell it seems almost a hundred percent chance that I'm right. I was hoping I could talk to you about it and ask your advice on how to go about this."

Alfred stopped and turned to look at him, curiosity and worry clear on his face. "I don't remember ever seeing you afraid to speak your mind in front of Master Bruce. What is the matter?"

"Do you know if Bruce was in Boston sixteen years ago? Maybe around March or May?" asked Dick.

Alfred took a few moments, looking pensive. "Yes, as I recall that was shortly before he began his active night life. I believe he went there for a conference on bringing law enforcement into a new era for about a week. As I recall he was quite disappointed in it overall."

Dick sighed. The timetable was right, the DNA matched. His 95 percent probability just jumped to 99.5. But it didn't really matter what he thought or had found out. As soon as he told Bruce the oldest recruit of the Bat Clan was sure he would insist on doing a whole investigation over himself.

Knowing how many enemies Batman and Bruce Wayne had they always had to consider the possibility that this was some elaborate trick or trap. A clone, fake records, something. But the detective in Dick found that unlikely. He had stumbled onto this by pure random chance and it was extremely unlikely that someone looking to ingratiate themselves into Bruce Wayne's life would pick a background as spotted as Faith Lehane's. If anything it might tempt most parental figures to run in the other direction.

"Alfred," began Dick, "I don't know the right way to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I think Bruce had relations with a woman named Laura Lehane in Boston sixteen years ago. They conceived a child and Laura gave birth to a girl nine months later. She's hard to track but I think the girl's made her way to California."

Alfred's eyes widened in shock. "My word," was all he said, for once in his life too surprised to say anything articulate.

Nightwing nodded, agreeing with the sentiment. "As far as I can tell it's all legitimate. When she was a kid she was taken to Boston Memorial for some injuries. Her mother signed a release form that allowed the hospital to use some blood samples for genetic testing. When Barbara finally finished the National DNA database I input all our DNA profiles to look for any match just for fun. Imagine my surprise when there was a match to Bruce indicating a father child relationship."

The butler made his way into the drawing room without a word and took a seat. Dick followed him in silence and sat down on a chair next to him.

"What is the young lady's name?" Alfred finally asked.

"Faith. Faith Lehane."

"Faith," said Alfred, shaking his head in wonderment and disbelief. "If this checks out you know this will change everything around here Master Dick," said Alfred, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Don't I know it," said Dick with a small lopsided grin of his own, "I just wonder how Bruce is going to take all this."

00000

Bruce was in his gym with his arms spread to his sides on gymnastics rings. The legendary vigilante used many methods to keep himself in top physical form. One of the more effective methods was spending some time on the gymnastic rings. He found he liked challenge of using his whole upper body and the focus required to keep himself balanced.

After several minutes of holding his arms straight out to his sides his arms began to fatigue, so he slowly spun himself forward. He let his head fall towards the ground and extended his legs upwards. The crime fighter was hanging upside down with his arms supporting him when Alfred and Dick entered the room. He didn't greet them as he was too concentrated on his current exercise.

"Master Bruce, Master Dick and I need to speak to you. I'm afraid it's a rather important matter," said Alfred politely looking at the upside down Bruce like it was nothing unusual.

Bruce was in the middle of a challenging workout. He didn't need to be disturbed right now. "Whatever it is Alfred I'm sure it can wait a few minutes," Bruce said. Speaking caused his arms to wobble a little and he had to redouble his concentration to keep his arms from shaking.

"It's a crucial matter Master Bruce. You'll want to hear what we have to say as soon as possible, I assure you," replied Alfred.

Bruce would have sighed if it didn't interfere with the controlled breathing that was helping him hold this exercise. "Fine. Just tell me then," ground out Bruce, knowing that the rare times his butler became insistent there was no dissuading him.

The butler hesitated, then something like a mischievous look spread across his face. "Master Dick believes he has discovered you have a family member previously unknown to you. A daughter to be precise."

As soon as what his butler said registered in his mind, all his efforts at concentrating fell away. He lost his balance and his body swung down from it's upside down position without him willing it to. He let go of the rings and only his years of ingrained reflexes allowed him to more or less land on his feet.

Dick has to control the urge to laugh as just for a second Bruce had a deer in the headlights look on his face that he had never seen on his mentor before. After the second passed the mask of composure once again settled across his features and he stood to his full height.

Bruce looked from Alfred to Dick trying to see if they had both gone insane and were trying to play a joke on him. They both had amused looks on their faces they were tying poorly to hide but Bruce felt that was just from his startled reaction at the… claim that was being made.

The billionaire's eyes narrowed on Dick and the younger man banished his amused look and looked at Bruce with a serious expression.

"What's this about Dick?" said Bruce, his voice very tight and controlled.

The younger man got straight to the point. "I found out about your possible connection to this girl through your DNA profiles. Bruce do you remember a Laura Lehane from Boston sixteen years ago? Alfred said you were there for a week for a conference."

Bruce thought back and found he had very clear memories of that week in Boston. The conference that had been touted as a big deal and the next big thing in law enforcement turned out to be a complete joke filled with wishful thinking. After the second day he decided he was going to fly back the next day and that night went out to explore the city.

He ended up at a bar that was supposed to be one of the oldest bars in all of the northeast having a quiet drink when Laura found him. Bruce could tell she had no idea who he was when she came over to talk to him. The woman was gorgeous, a little more than average height with thick black hair and gentle curves. Something about her just screamed 'bad news' and Bruce could admit that quality attracted him if any of his subsequent relationships were anything to go by. That she was obviously very interested in him while having no idea that he was _the_ Bruce Wayne also drew him to the woman.

There was an undeniable powerful attraction between them. They had ended up locked in his hotel room for five days, only occasionally leaving to have dinner or drinks. He even took her shopping once. Those five days had been a surreal experience. He never learned her last name and she never learned his. After that he had flown back to Gotham and he had never seen her again.

Was it possible she had gotten pregnant? The unfortunate answer was yes. She had told him she on was birth control and he had never given it another thought. Sudden fear gripped him. That was sixteen years ago. Was it possible he had had a daughter for sixteen years and never known about it?

Bruce tore out of the gym, not even noticing when he bumped his shoulder into Dick and his indignant cry of "Hey!". The billionaire headed for the cave determined to get answers. Dick thought he had found something. Bruce would find the truth, whatever the truth might be.

00000

When Bruce had stormed out of the gym and down into the cave Dick tried to follow him intending to fill him in on what he had already found out. Alfred stopped him, telling him that Master Bruce needed time alone and that he needed to do this himself. Trusting that nobody knew Bruce better than Alfred Dick reluctantly agreed and went to find something useful to do.

Alfred went back to tending to his duties but his mind stayed on Master Bruce and what he must be going through. The butler had known Bruce his whole life and knew how devastated he had been when he had lost the last of his family, his parents. Alfred did his best and he liked to think that he had been of some comfort to the boy but the loss of his family had been an irreplaceable loss. That loss had helped to shape and define the man he would become.

It would be difficult for Master Bruce to find out he had, albeit unknowingly, neglected his own flesh and blood for sixteen years. Master Dick was no fool and barring some of the truly bizarre things the Justice League sometimes got themselves into Alfred felt sure the girl's legitimacy and parentage would be confirmed. Alfred only hoped that Master Bruce would be able to forgive himself and that he be able to play some part in the girl's life. The butler had no doubt to Master Bruce would do everything in his power to make amends and do right by the girl in every way he could.

Alfred continued his duties throughout the day and after five hours decided he had given his lifelong charge enough time to find and confirm facts and sulk about it. The elderly butler headed down into the cave to look in on Master Bruce.

The butler found Bruce where he expected him to be, sitting in his chair in front of the massive computer terminal that was one of Batman's primary tools. He had his elbows on the arms of the chair and his head buried in one hand. As the butler came around and could see the computer terminal he saw the picture of a young woman.

It was a bad photograph, which is a given since it was a mug shot from when she was arrested. The date stamp on the photograph put it at two years ago. Despite the bad lighting, disheveled hair and dirty clothes in the photograph Alfred thought she was a beautiful young lady. She had a lovely face, full lips surprisingly expressive eyes. The face she was making in the photograph though was suspicious and resentful.

"Is that the young lady in question Master Bruce?" asked Alfred gently, though the answer was fairly obvious.

"Faith," replied Bruce. His voice sounded strange and strained.

"I hope she's not in any serious trouble," said Alfred, concern touching his voice.

"She's been in trouble her whole life," said Bruce in the same strange voice.

The butler kept silent as he sensed Master Bruce needed to speak.

After a minute of silence Bruce spoke, "She's had a hard life Alfred. The evidence I've found indicates she's suffered physical and emotional abuse and a high degree of neglect throughout her childhood. There are some things that suggest she may have been the victim of sexual abuse as a child too. As far as I can tell when her mother died almost three years ago she lived on the streets for almost six months. When she was arrested for destruction of property and drunk and disorderly she was put into the system and someone adopted her soon after. As far as I can tell her adopted guardian was good to her. But after a year and a half her guardian was brutally murdered and Faith just disappeared. She pops up on the grid here and there. I think she hitchhiked and somehow made her way from Boston to California. She's somewhere in California now Alfred. I don't know where."

Alfred let all of that sink in. To think that a Wayne had been forced to live such a life, it was horrid and unthinkable. However Alfred put his own negative reaction to the news aside and tried to offer comfort. "You didn't know Master Bruce. There is no way you could have known," said Alfred knowing it was true but also knowing it would do little to put Master Bruce's mind at ease.

Bruce did not reply, and he had not moved from his previous position. Alfred stood there in silence giving Bruce time knowing that this was a delicate situation. When he felt the silence had gone on long enough Alfred spoke.

"Are you certain Master Bruce? That she is indeed your daughter?"

Bruce finally lifted his head from his hand and looked up. He didn't look at Alfred but looked at the computer monitor, studying the two year old mug shot of Faith.

"I would need to get a sample and do a DNA test myself to be a hundred percent sure. But I think that's just a formality at this point. All the evidence is staring me straight in the face. I have a daughter. A daughter I haven't known about for sixteen years," said Bruce in a voice that was pained, so uncharacteristic of his except for those who knew him best. It was similar to how he had spoken then Jason Todd was killed or when Barbara was shot and paralyzed.

"Master Bruce, no one expects this kind of thing to happen," the butler said softly, "We may never know why life turns the way it does. All we can do now is move forward and be there for Miss Faith. If I may be so bold, please do not allow regret to consume you. That will not help her and I suspect she may be in need of a great deal of help and guidance."

At hearing these words, Bruce seems to gather himself and sit up straighter. Though there is still grief and guilt in his eyes the focus and intensity of the Batman settling over him like a cloak.

"What do you plan on doing Master Bruce?" asks the butler.

Bruce stood up, focus and determination rolling off of him in waves.

"Simple Alfred. I'm going to find her. And I'm bringing her home."


	2. What All Girls Need

A/N: When we meet Faith this is taking place pretty much the day after Faith offered her services to the Mayor and the Council goon squad tried to take her in. I haven't seen the episodes in a while so I'm probably taking liberties with some minor details (ie in what episode exactly did Faith leave her motel and move to the Mayor's apartment? I don't know). So please understand if some things are off.

I have to say this fic is a lot of fun to write. Especially after this chapter, for me the first few chapters always seem to be the hardest to write. If you enjoy it please let me know. Enjoy!

00000

Sometimes having a double life can make things complicated. For example there was a need to set up a convincing public story as to how Bruce Wayne discovered he had a long lost daughter. While the search for Faith was ongoing and for the time being frustrating this was one detail that would be fairly simple to take care of (even if it was expensive).

Bruce Wayne needed an excuse to have access to the genetic research conducted at Boston Memorial Hospital. The easiest way was to generously donate to the research in the hospital and allow additional people under his employ to work at their research facilities. Of course it would seem odd if Bruce Wayne suddenly became interested in one Boston hospital so in the end he decided to fund the genetic research of a dozen prominent hospitals in the Northeast by starting a new charity.

The whole process took only two days. There were a great many shocked hospital administrators and researchers when they found out they would be getting a big influx of cash and new researchers from seemingly out of nowhere. These were the times when the carefully groomed public image of Bruce Wayne as an eccentric and sometimes impulsive billionaire playboy became useful. There was also a personal note from Bruce Wayne that asked that his own blood be used for the research as well. When the scientists read Wayne's request it came across as supremely arrogant and completely ignorant of the science behind genetic research. Shaking their heads the scientists accepted what the administrators told them and did as Mr. Wayne asked if only to keep the billionaire happy and the new funds rolling in.

Imagine the surprise when one of the new researchers at Boston Memorial uploaded Bruce Wayne's DNA into the computer system and found that there was a match on their database. There were some frantic calls to the administrators who in fear of retaliation from Wayne should rumor get out about this essentially swore all scientists to silence with the threat of losing their jobs. The president of the hospital was the one who was left with the dreaded task of calling Bruce Wayne and telling him of what they had accidentally discovered. While Mr. Wayne had a hard time understanding the science the first few times the president explained it and was very understandably shocked at the news Mr. Wayne assured the president that the new funds would keep coming – _if _they kept this a secret from the press until Wayne himself was ready to reveal it. A relieved hospital president was only too happy to agree.

With that particular chore done Bruce could now devote all the time he could spare on finding Faith. He had canceled all his appearances as Bruce Wayne and for the first time anyone could remember had cut his nightly patrols a few hours short so he could devote more time looking for the girl.

It was a bit humbling and incredibly frustrating for the world's greatest detective how a sixteen year old kid could be so difficult to track. As far as Bruce could tell she had never had any ID and she did not use any kind of credit card or electronics that could be traced. She never used computers and never gave her name for anything official. The only way he had found out about her movements at all had been though some police reports. There were three reports of unexplained violent incidents across the country involving a girl matching Faith's description.

Once he suspected an incident might have something to do with Faith the detective analyzed all surveillance footage in a wide area and looked up recordings from satellite imagery. So far he had found recordings of her in Ohio, Missouri and New Mexico moving West over the period of several weeks.

The last place Bruce thought he had found Faith was in Los Angeles where there was a reported incident of gang violence and a girl who matched Faith's description. He had found security footage from a bank that caught the grainy image of a girl walking into an alley in the distance. The recording wasn't great for an ID but after seeing so many grainy recordings of the young brunette from satellites or security cameras Bruce was convinced that was his daughter walking into a dark alley at four AM in one of the most dangerous neighborhoods in Los Angeles. To say that he was worried that he had not been able to find a trace of her after that recording a month ago was a serious understatement. Bruce knew Faith had to be scrappy and smart to have gotten across the country all on her own but the detective knew better than anyone how quickly things could turn deadly on the streets.

The violence was also a mystery to Bruce and maybe the most troubling thing he had found. Violence seemed to follow Faith like a dark cloud. First there were the reports he had read on the death of her guardian. From the injuries Bruce suspected she had been killed by someone with more than just human level strength. The police reports involving Faith as she crossed the country were all violent and bizarre. An attack by wild animals that had left two people dead in Ohio. A murder of a man in Jefferson City by having his throat ripped open. And an incident in Albuquerque in at an alligator wrestling show of all places where the owner disappeared and the police found evidence of at least five different people having been killed and fed to the alligators.

The Batman had some theories as to why his daughter kept finding this kind of trouble and none of them were very reassuring. His priorities hadn't changed though: he had to find and get to Faith as soon as possible.

"How goes the search Master Bruce?" asked Alfred as he brought down some tea and something to eat for his employer. At times like this is Alfred didn't bring something down Bruce would simply forget the small necessities like food and drink while he worked.

"Slowly. I haven't been able to find any more traces of her in L.A.. I'm starting to think she must have left the city altogether."

"Have you any idea in which direction she may have gone? It's not like she can continue going West after having reached the Pacific," said Alfred as he served a cup of tea for Bruce and one for himself.

Bruce sighed. "That's the problem Alfred, or part of the problem. We have no idea where she's headed or what she's looking for. Even sophisticated criminals are easier to track than her. They have to buy or steal equipment, use banks, get on the internet or use cellular communications. Tracking someone so completely off the grid from across the country is proving to be extremely difficult. I may have to turn to more extreme measures if I'm going to find her anytime soon."

"How extreme are we talking about sir?" asked Alfred while taking a sip from his tea.

"Nothing too drastic. I'm just thinking I may need to use League resources to speed this along."

Alfred lifted a surprised eyebrow. "Are you planning on informing the League about Miss Faith Master Bruce? Or perhaps just Master Kent and Miss Diana?"

Bruce made a face. "I'd rather not tell anyone about this. Not until I find her and make sure she's safe. But using their systems will raise flags and someone will come asking questions. This isn't something I want anyone else sticking their noses in. It's something I have to take care of myself."

"If I may be so bold Master Bruce, both Master Kent and Miss Diana have proven to be good friends and trusted confidants over the years. Perhaps it would not be so terrible to let one or both of them in to your confidence, especially since it would allow you to have the League's resources at your disposal without having to use furtive means to avoid questions."

The Batman gave it some serious consideration and didn't look happy with whatever was in his mind. "I suppose it's the lesser of two evils. If I use the systems and cover my tracks it would still register as a security breach and cause an uproar. Hiding what I was searching for permanently would also be challenging. Speaking to one of the founding members would make all those headaches unnecessary." Though he said that Bruce still sounded like he was considering going down the route of just covering his tracks.

"I'm sure whatever you decide will be for the best Master Bruce."

Thinking it over one more time he decided Faith couldn't while he sat there and hesitated. He turned to his computer terminal and gained remote access to the Watchtower's systems. The Batman programmed what he wanted and then got up to put on his uniform. Even though it was the middle of the day when one of the League came calling he would for damn sure have his best suit on.

00000

It had not even been an hour when Superman showed up in the cave. Batman knew the kryptonian had entered but didn't bother to say anything or stop what he was doing at his computer terminal.

"Hi Bruce," said Superman casually. He hung back, more than used to Batman's less than glowing receptions by now.

"Clark."

"So, some of the more tech savvy members of the League are having something of panic attack up at the Watchtower. Something about you dedicating every last available bit of computer power to something and locking everyone out of the system so they can't get in and have no idea what you're doing," said Superman conversationally.

"I'm tasking the computers for something important. I'd rather keep what it is from becoming general knowledge in the League. It will take three hours at the most."

Clark braced his patience for this conversation. When Bruce didn't feel like sharing getting any answers out of him was like pulling teeth, even though Superman was sure his friend would eventually tell him at least some of what was going on if he kept pushing. The League was entitled to know what he was doing and Batman knew that.

"Can you at least tell me what's going on?"

"It's sensitive."

"Sensitive how?"

"The information could be dangerous to a member of the League."

"Which member?"

"It's best if I didn't say."

Superman sighed. Bruce was being especially obtuse today. But Clark wasn't going to let him get away with not giving him any answers.

"Look if it's especially sensitive, I'll keep it to myself. But even one of the founding members can't take over all our computer systems unilaterally without some sort of explanation. I need to know so I can put everyone's minds at ease since you didn't bother to come to the Watchtower yourself or explain to anybody what you were doing. What's going on Bruce?"

Bruce was silent for a long time, long enough that Clark started to think Bruce had decided to ignore him. He was about to speak when the other man beat him to it.

"I'm running facial recognition through every available wireless source. Web cams, cell phones, security cameras, anything connected to the grid. I needed to do it over a large area. The computing power we have at the League was the only one big enough to do it with."

_Finally we're getting somewhere_ Clark thought. Still Clark knew he still better tread carefully with his questions unless he wanted his friend to completely shut him out.

"How large an area?" going with an innocent enough question.

"California and a few other major cities."

"Ok. Really big area. Who is the person or persons you're looking for?"

"It's sensitive. It's best if I keep it to myself for now."

"Why are you looking?"

"I told you. It could be dangerous to a member of the League."

"Bruce. I'm going to need a little more than you're looking for an undisclosed person or persons for an undisclosed reason," said Superman the first hints of annoyance creeping into his voice.

There was a long pause before Batman answered his voice just a touch softer. "I'm looking for a girl. Completely off the grid, almost impossible to track by normal methods. Evidence suggests that she is in danger. She's the relative of a member of the League."

Superman was surprised by this news. "Who is she? And don't you think you should inform whoever she's related to?"

"No need. They already know."

A suspicion began to arise in Clark. If he was correct it would explain why Batman was acting so seemingly out of character.

"Which member is she related to?" asked Clark.

"Does it matter?"

"Bruce… is it you she's related to?"

Only silence greeted him. But it confirmed his suspicion. This was personal for Bruce.

It made sense. He couldn't think of why Bruce would hijack the computer system of the Watchtower unless it was something incredibly important to him. From the way he was acting Clark was almost sure his friend had not known about this member of his family until recently.

"So who is she?" asked Clark.

"It's complicated."

"But… she is your family? Long lost family?"

There was a short pause before Batman simply answered, "Yes."

Superman was for a moment stumped, unsure of what to say. He knew most of the story of

Bruce's past and how he was the very last Wayne. That there was a girl out there who was related to him would have to be something of a world rocking change for the Dark Knight. Knowing that she was in danger would drive even unflappable Batman to make some decisions some might find questionable. Like for example taking over the Watchtower's computers without a word.

"Bruce I'm on your side and I want to help. But don't you think this is taking it too far? While you're running this search our ability to monitor global threats has been drastically reduced."

"It's only for a few hours. After that-"

The computer made a beeping sound, with the words 'Subject Found' flashing on the monitor for a few seconds before being replaced with the grainy picture of a young woman in dark clothes looking over her shoulder. She was a pretty thing with dark brown hair that was almost black and a little too much makeup in Clark's opinion.

Underneath the picture were the global coordinates of where it was taken along with the name of the town she was currently in.

**Sunnydale, CA.**

00000

Bruce Wayne had faced off against seemingly impossible odds time and time again. He had taken down whole criminal organizations and psychotic mass murders with a veritable army of thugs at their beck and call single handedly. He had fought and overcome superhuman individuals and entities that no mere human had any business going up against. The Batman had even been instrumental in overcoming global threats that could have lead to millions of lives being lost. He had always done so with grim determination and unbreakable focus. Fear and doubt during these times had always been relegated to tiny whispers in the back of his mind that were easily to ignore in order to get the job done.

So it was a wonder to him that he found his throat was dry and his hands were sweaty as one of his private jets carried him from Gotham to California.

"Can I get you anything Mr. Wayne?" asked Caroline, a pleasant middle aged blonde with a southern accent that had been the stewardess for all of Bruce Wayne's private flights for the last ten years.

Bruce never liked to drink. He was a strong believer in needing to maintain control at all times since you had no idea when a situation might present itself. Sometimes his cover as a vapid headed playboy demanded it but he never drank when he could avoid it. But given the current situation Bruce felt it perhaps... appropriate to have a drink.

"A glass of champagne, the very best we've got on board if you please Caroline," said Bruce with a big flirtatious smile.

Caroline quirked an eyebrow at that. For all his reputation she knew Bruce Wayne never drank on flights unless he was entertaining. "Yes sir. Are we celebrating anything?" she asked as she moved the dozen or so feet to where the beverages were stored.

Bruce was going to say some smart remark in line with his Bruce Wayne cover when he thought better of it. He found to his surprise he did want to talk about what he had discovered. Caroline was if not a friend then a friendly acquaintance and a sympathetic ear. Plus she knew how to keep secrets. Working on Wayne's small fleet of private planes that catered both to the man himself and to many high placed members of Wayne Enterprises the woman had heard many business and private secrets over the years. He knew she could be trusted as much as anyone could to keep anything she heard to herself, she had proven it over and over for the past ten years.

"Yes I suppose I am celebrating, but also having a drink for the same reason most people tend to. I found out something shocking recently, something that's left me reeling and will probably be front page news in Gotham sometime in the next few weeks," said Bruce while milking his cocky playboy persona.

Caroline walked over and handed him his glass of bubbly. "Well now you've made a lady curious Mr. Wayne. You can't just say something juicy like that and not finish the story," said the woman good naturely.

Bruce smiled at her before taking the plunge. "I just recently found out I have a teenage daughter previously unknown to me. I'm flying out to California to meet with her. She doesn't even know about me and I have no idea how she will react, hence my good reason to have a drink," said Bruce before taking a sip of the champagne.

Caroline's eyebrows went up and her mouth formed a small 'o' in surprise. Then she smiled at him, "Well she is one lucky girl. It's not everyday a girl wakes up to find out her long lost father is a billionaire and practically royalty in Gotham. It's almost like waking up one day and finding out you're a princess. Once she gets past the shock I'm sure she'll be nothing but thrilled. She's very lucky to have you Mr. Wayne," said Caroline with shining eyes and a happy look on her face.

Somehow he didn't think it was as easy as Caroline made it out to be. All of a sudden Bruce felt like it had not been a such a good idea to share with Caroline even if she did know how to keep things to herself.

"I was adopted too you know. Never knew about my real parents until I was an adult," Caroline said.

This got Bruce's attention. "Really? I didn't know that," not bothering to correct her by telling her that was not exactly the case with his daughter.

"No reason why you should Mr. Wayne. I'm just bringing it up because it's something I know a thing or two about. Everyone wants to know they weren't abandoned when they were born, it just does something to you if you think you were. If you really didn't know about her I think she'll forgive you. Every girl needs and wants her daddy, even if they don't realize it. It's the God honest truth and don't you doubt it. I'm sure everything will work out just fine sir," she said still smiling. She turned and walked away only to come back a moment later holding the champagne bottle and an ice bucket.

Setting those things down on a stand next to Bruce as she said, "I just got the feeling you might want the bottle close at hand Mr. Wayne. This really is something to celebrate. And you know, maybe get a little tipsy about."

00000

When he got off his plane Bruce had a limo was waiting for him. It dropped him off at an old but well maintained yellow mansion (fully furnished) that Alfred had managed to rent at the last minute. Bruce would have been content with a hotel room except there were no hotels nearly nice enough to satisfy his 'Bruce Wayne' persona in Sunnydale. Besides a private property would just make it easier to go undetected if for some reason he needed to suit up and have a look around discreetly after dark.

On the driveway waiting for him was a sleek black Mercedes convertible, latest model. Apparently a small town like Sunnydale didn't have any Porsche or Pagani rentals or dealerships so it was the best Alfred could do on short notice. Sometimes Bruce's cover annoyed him as he knew that at some point he should complain loudly in front of company at the travesty of being made to drive a measly Mercedes Benz.

After finding the key and getting all his heavy luggage to the upstairs master bedroom Bruce proceeded to unpack all his normal clothes and put them away. He then took a shower and took his time shaving. Bruce looked at himself in the mirror and admitted to himself that he was stalling. He had gone over all the surveillance he could find and he knew where Faith was staying.

"Should have just gone there straight from the airport," he muttered to himself.

Not knowing what to wear Bruce settled on wearing a tailored suit of the kind he would wear to business meetings. Standing in front of a full length mirror in the master bedroom Bruce found himself trying to think up of reasons to put this off. When he realized that he was doing it ticked him off.

"Come on Wayne. She doesn't need you trying to wimp out. Go and get this done," he admonished himself in the mirror.

Grabbing the car keys he left the mansion and hopped on his rented Mercedes. He input the address on the GPS of the car and tried not to think too much on the ten minute drive to his destination. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon when he got there.

When he arrived at the motel his daughter was staying in he felt a mix of sadness, guilt and anger at seeing the place. It was a complete dump, little better than the crack houses and inner city ghettos he was all too familiar with. Peeking inside a window on the first floor he saw stained and moldy walls, sparse cheap furniture and a dirty painfully uncomfortable looking mattress with thin threadbare sheets. The room as a whole gave the impression of being filthy. He had no doubt the rest of the motel would be in the exact same condition.

He climbed the stairs to the second floor and paradoxically now that he was this close all his nervousness and apprehension seemed fade into the background. Maybe it had to do with how used he was to going into uncomfortable situations. Or maybe it was his new determination to get his daughter out of this dump. Once at the top of the stairs he went down a few doors until he found the one he was looking for. The faded numbers read room 206.

Bruce took a deep breath before he knocked firmly on the door. He heard nothing inside for a few moments and began to think he hadn't been heard or that no one was in. Bruce raised his hand to knock again when Faith opened the door.

Bruce got the first look at his daughter and for the first time in recent memory he found himself speechless. All the grainy videos and the arrest photo didn't do the girl justice. She wasn't very tall, 5'5'' while still having a hint of the lankiness of youth. Her face looked a lot like he remembered Laura's did. Big eyes with the same cheekbones and shape of her face. But surprisingly to Bruce he now noticed features that were all his side of the family. Her lips and the shape of her eyes reminded Bruce of both himself and his mother. Her nose was almost completely identical to Martha Wayne's when she was a young woman. The shape of her jaw was so much like Bruce's own except softer and more feminine. Long wavy black hair framed her face. Bruce felt a swell of parental pride and affection at seeing Faith for the first time and at that moment he could have objectively sworn she was the most beautiful girl in the universe.

Faith however did not seem happy to see him. She regarded him suspiciously with hard and hostile eyes. Her stance was all defiance and screamed that she was ready to receive or dish out violence at a moment's notice. She looked him up and down before a derisive sneer appeared on her face. Faith folded her arms under her breasts and shot him the unfriendliest and most hostile look she could muster.

"What the fuck do you want?" she practically snarled at him.


End file.
